totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwen (Telekinesis)/Transcript
Gym Class (The girls are playing a game of kickball in Blaineley's gym class) Blaineley: Okay girls. We are at the last inning. The score is 9-8. 3 balls; 2 strikes; and 2 outs. If Gwen can kick the ball, her team wins. Let's Go! Dakota: Come on, Gwen! You can do it! Girl: Don't blow it, Gwen! Hit it! (Gwen misses) Girl 2: Gwen! Girl 3: You blew it again! We almost had the victory. Heather: Look at her! Bridgette: Just standing there. Didn't hit the ball. Courtney: You're Pathetic! (The girls are in the locker room getting dressed, while some are showering. Gwen is showering in the shower stalls. As she was showering, she notices a period in the showers. Courtney looks upon this!) Courtney: Hey ladies! Gwen's Aunt Flo is in town! Zoey: I can't wait to meet her! I hope she's a really nice person. Courtney: I didn't mean that, nitwit! (The other girls see Gwen, who has a strange menstrual period in the ladies shower room.) Girls: Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! Dakota: (opens the broken tampon machine, and throws tampons at Gwen) Here, Gwen! Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up! (The girls continue chanting "Plug it up!". Blaineley leaves her office, and sees a slew of girls cornering Gwen in the showers) Blaineley: Dakota! What are you doing?! Dakota: Gwen has her period! Blaineley: WHO?! Dakota: Gwen. Blaineley: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (Blaineley goes to Gwen, who is panicking over her period) Gwen! (Gwen continues panicking, because she believes she is dying. Out of braveness, she knocks sense into Gwen) Gwen! Calm down. We will settle this like ladies. (Gwen panics, which leads to a broken light in the shower room) Courtney: Did you see that? (Gwen sobs) Blaineley: Get out of the ladies locker room, right now! MOVE! (The girls leave the locker room. Blaineley looks onto the remaining girls) Gwen, I'm sorry. I didn't know about this. They're all gone. Come Gwen, get dressed, so we can talk to the principal about your accident. Principal McLean Chris: Isn't she a bit old for her, uh Blaineley: First period? Chris: Um... yes. Blaineley: Chris, until a half-hour ago, I don't even think Gwen knew there was such a thing. Chris: It's really... hard to believe a girl in high school wouldn't know something. Uh, facts... Blaineley: Well, she didn't. But I don't know why that should surprise us, knowing that mother of hers. Chris: We can't interfere with people's beliefs. Blaineley: I know, I know. Chris: As for the girls... Blaineley: Gwen's always been their scapegoat. Chris: You've got to do something about it. Blaineley: I will. But see, the thing is, Chris, that, um... I knew how they felt. The whole thing just made me wanna take her and shake her, too. It was just her period, for God sake! Chris: Well, we'll send her home. Mr. Hatchet, will you send in Glenn? Chris:It's Gwen. Chris: Come in, Glenn. Gwen: Gwen. Chris: Mr. Hatchet, would you bring in a dismissal slip? I thought you might take the rest of the day and go home, take care of yourself, Glenn. We're all very sorry about this incident. Gwen: It's Gwen! (Gwen knocks Chris' coffee cup, as Hatchet gives Chris Gwen's dismissal slip) Blaineley: Why don't you go home and rest, Gwen. Before you leave, here's a note. (hands Gwen a doctor's note) Instead of taking PE next week, do study hall instead. I put the location, so you'll know where to go. (Gwen is walking home from school, and Cody rides up to Gwen) Cody: Hi Gwen! Where is Aunt Flo living, now that she's in.. (Gwen uses her telekinesis and knocks Cody off the bike. He groans in pain) Eve Was Weak! Margaret: Gwen. I want to talk to you! (Gwen enters the front room) You're a woman now. Gwen: You should've told me about this. Margaret: (Reads "The Sins of Women" to Gwen) And God made Eve from the rib of Adam. And Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world. And the raven was called sin. Say it. Gwen: The raven was called sin. Margaret: The first sin was intercourse. Say it. Gwen: First sin was intercourse. Margaret: And Eve was weak! Say it. Gwen: Eve was weak. Mom, you should've taught me about my body, as the girls harassed me in gym class. Margaret: And the Lord visited Eve with the curse, and the curse was the curse of blood!. Gwen: You should have told me about this earlier, Mama! Margaret: God! Help this sinning lady see her days and ways, so that "The Curse of Blood" wouldn't come to her! Go to your room and beg for forgiveness! Gwen: Mom! I don't want to go! Please! Let me out! (Gwen is in the bathroom putting on her nightgown, while her mother is listening to gospel music. All of a sudden, Gwen accidentally breaks the mirror.) Margaret: You can go to bed, now. Beautiful! Mr. Moss: "What are you going to leave for us, you people in your big cars, spewing pollution into the air? You people with heavy feet, trampling down the wilderness. You people who peer into the back seats of our cars, hours after you come out of the back doors of your motels. Soon all we will have is each other, and that could be enough. If you will let us have room enough and air enough and peace enough to love each other as you never could." You see Duncan, aside from this amazing poem you wrote, you have a talent much extraordinary than kicking balls into the goals, or hitting homeruns. Class, any criticisms? Gwen: It's beautiful. Mr. Moss: Gwen! (thinking) Beautiful. BEAUTIFUL! Duncan (under his breath): You suck! Mr. Moss: You said something, Duncan? Duncan: I said "Aww Shucks!" (classmates laugh, while Duncan cracks) Blaineley's Idea of Detention/Study Hall Blaineley: Good morning ladies. Excited for the prom? It's coming up. I see some of you have bought your gowns. Anne Maria, who's taking you? Anne Maria: Vito. Blaineley: Dakota, you're taking Duncan to the prom, without a doubt. Courtney. I see you have a bunch of guys you couldn't decide on. Who's your lucky pick? Courtney: Justin Martin. Blaineley: Sorry. I can't hear you. Can you speak up? Courtney: Justin Martin! Blaineley: Lucky pick. Now, I want you to know what you did last Friday was really pathetic. Did you ever stop to think that Gwen had feelings? No, you were focused on going to the prom. So, my idea for your punishment is 3 days suspension, and refusal of prom tickets! Dakota: What?! Blaineley: That would've got you where you live. Yet, you deserve it. Since Chris is the principal of the school, he didn't realize how nasty what you did really was. So, I made a unanimous decision to give you a week-long detention. Yet, there's a little catch, and that is to be my detention, after school in the gymnasium, from 3-4pm. Get the drift? Courtney: I'm not going. Blaineley: Did I forget to mention that whoever doesn't go to detention can kiss their prom tickets goodbye. Courtney: You can't hit us like that! You're going to hear from my lawyers! Blaineley: One more word, and I'm going to "plug you up". Got it? Courtney: She can't get away with this if we stick together Anne Maria! (Anne Maria declines) Zoey? (Zoey nods no) Dakota?! Dakota: Let it go, Courtney. Courtney: This is NOT over, it's not even in the same zip code as "over" Dakota: You're not going to prom, Courtney! (Gwen visits the library, and goes to the front counter) Gwen: How do I do a research? (does a research on "miracles") "Telekinesis: the thought to be the ability to move things with the force of mind." Do Me a Favor Coach Bernard: Okay boys, our CIF Playoff is tomorrow! Duncan: Coach said we're going to the finals. Dakota: It's amazing! Duncan, I want you to do one thing. Duncan: What would it be? Dakota: What if I wanted you to take Gwen to the prom? (Meanwhile, Courtney, Justin, and Dakota are at the bowling alley) Justin: I heard you got banned from the prom. Courtney: I blame Gwen. She was the one who got us into trouble, and sent us to detention. Had Dakota stuck with me, then-- Dakota: I really wanted to go to the prom, and so did the other girls. Courtney: So you decide to ditch me for prom? Dakota: Yes. In fact, what I did to Gwen the other day was really sad. Courtney: Forget that girl. She's cost you prom tickets. Dakota: Look, Courtney. I really wanted to go to prom, because it's a memorable time in a high school student's life. Give them a chance. Courtney: Forget this, you traitor. I would get back at Gwen, rather than be friends with you. (Duncan and Dakota are in Dakota's living room) Duncan: I'll do it. Asking Gwen Out (In the library, Gwen is finding books when Duncan comes up to her) Duncan: Hi, Gwen. (She closes the book she is reading) Gwen: Hi. Duncan: How are you? Gwen: Okay. Duncan: Good. Uh, what are you doing? Gwen: Reading. Duncan: Yeah? What are you reading? Gwen: It’s about, um … sewing. Duncan: Sewing, that’s good. Um, if you don’t have a date for the prom next Friday, would you like to go with me? Gwen: What? Duncan: To the prom. It’s next Friday. I know this is late notice, but, uh.. (She runs off) Stop. Gwen. Gwen! Let-- Gwen is Depressed Duncan visits Gwen Pig's Blood Getting Ready for Prom Prom Night The Last Prayer Epilouge/Dakota's Nightmare (The final scene cuts to Dakota's suburban house) Mr. Milton: Hi, everything has been going so well for us. (cuts to Dakota walking down to what remains of Gwen's house for a farewell gift: bouquet on her grave) You see, I wouldn't let Dakota go to the funerals, after what had happened to her friends, and favorite teachers, at her recent prom. The best thing to do is move away for a little while. Dakota: (screams as she believes that Gwen has popped out of her grave, and grabbed Dakota. However, in reality, Dakota's dad is embracing her, as she had a horrible dream) Mr. Milton: It's all right. Everything is going to be all right. Gwen is in a better place. Don't worry. You'll be fine.